To London with Love
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Evelyn Hollington was Ciel's best friend from childhood. However when Ciel went missing after his family was killed, she thought she would never see him again. All that changes when she gets a letter from an old friend a year later. CielxOC. 'T' for now.
1. Letters

To London with Love

Back Story: Evelyn Hollington was Ciel Phantomhive's childhood friend before his paresnts were killed and the Phantomhive mansion was burned. They both shared the same birthday December 14th, 1875 and they always celebrated together. When they were younger, Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance, didn't always like how close Evelyn and Ciel were.  
>She was afraid that she would take Ciel from her. During the time Ciel disappeared, Evelyn's family was murdered in a shooting that they had no part of. Simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Evelyn was sent to live with her aunt in America and has been living there for three years until she recieves a letter from an old friend.<p>

Name: Evelyn Corrina Hollington

Age: 12

Birthdate: December 14th, 1875

Hair: Black/ Long to her waist/ Curly

Eyes: Blue (A few shades lighter than Ciel's)

* * *

><p>July 13th, 1886<p>

Dear Evelyn,  
>Three years has passed since I've seen you, heard you, or even thought of you. I don't mean to offend you, but since my return, I've been kept busy. I don't have that much time to simply laze about anymore. I see you and your family have moved to America. I caught word from a business acossiate about your families company so I decided to do a bit of research. How are you doing over there? I'm sure there has been much for you to do. I remeber when we were younger, you always told me you wanted to be a teacher. Are you still looking into that profession? I assume you're twelve years now. We do share the same birthday after all. I do wish to see you again, however I don't believe that would work out well seeing as how far we are. I do hope to hear a reply from you soon.<p>

From Ciel Phantomhive.

July 20th, 1886

Dear Ciel,  
>My God how I never thought I would ever hear from you again. I was sure you had perished in the fire that day. I was heartbroken to hear what had happened. I remeber before we had departed to your mansion, your auntie had sent a message explaining the aweful tragedy. I'm glad to know you are alive and well.<br>I'm sorry about you're parents. If it makes you feel the slightest bit better, you're not alone. For my parents and little sister have too passed away. They were caught up in a shooting that had nothing to do with them.  
>I wasn't with them becasue I was visiting my uncle for the week. When it happened I thought I had lost everything right then.<br>However knowing you're still alive makes me feel so much better. Life here in America is wonderful. I'm living with my auntie and her three daughters. They show me so much love. The mansion I live in now is amazingly large and there is never a time where I can't find anything to do. Oh Ciel how I deeply want to see you. I am still looking into becoming a teacher, however I have changed my preference from normal school house teaching to teaching music. You see when I came here to America, I learned that my auntie had a passion for playing piano. I too became interested and she taught me everything. I can't go a day without playing now and she tells me I improve everyday. I wan't to see you too. Very much. Just knowing that you're alive but I can't see you is quite upsetting. However I won't worry. I have hope that we will meet again. Never let distance hold you back Ciel. Until next time.

From Evelyn Hollington.

July 28th, 1886

Dear Evelyn,  
>I'm very sorry for your loss. I do feel a bit better knowing someone understands how I feel. However you're the only one who will know that. I'm also glad you were not caught up in that. I'm very happy that your enjoying life in the states. I've always imagined what there is to do there. How different is culture form London? I'm interested more in the foods there and the confectionaries. A music teacher? I think you would be very good at it. When we were young you would always sing. I would love to hear you play the piano for me. I'm sure the sound is beautiful when you play. Knowing you're just across the oceans makes me anxious to see your face again. Life here in London has not much changed. I am now running the Funtom Company in my father's place. The mansion has been rebuilt to my liking and I have aquired some staff. Tell me, how long does it take to get from London to America? Reply soon.<p>

From Ciel Phantomhive.

August 5th, 1886

Dear Ciel,  
>The life I live here in America is greatly different yet almost the same as it was in London. I do miss some things from home though. The food here is amazing The dishes are so rich and delisious. Anuties cooking is the best. She picked up her cooking from a friend here before she moved from Paris. Let me tell you about the sweets.<br>Knowing you it would be the first thing that you would want to hear about. There are a large variety of different jellys. More then there are back home. Also there are many new cakes I have tried.  
>One of my favorites would have to be one called Black Forest Cake. It's one of the best I have tasted. It originaly came from Germany but it's very big here. It's made mostly of cocolate but ther are usually cherries on top.<br>Another one of my favorites, which I thin kyou will enjoy, is a Boston Cream Pie. I know how much you enjoy cream fillings and it also has a chocolate coating. Do you have a cook? I can send the recipie for you so you can have a taste.  
>I know you will love it. I'm glad you took up your father's company. I think running a toy company would be fun. I do believe the trip from London to America was about 6 days.<br>However I reside in New York so it depends on the place of travel. I have a question to ask you, do you prefer tea or coffee? I don't remeber you ever drinking any of the two when we were small.

From Evelyn Hollington.

August 11th, 1886

Dear Evelyn,  
>I recieved the cake recipies you have sent me. My cook is very incompitent so I had my butler bake them. I have to say they are quite delisious. You have a very good taste in sweets. I suppose it's something we share. And to answer your question, I enjoy teas and I detest coffee. It's too bitter in my opinion and I don't understand how people can drink that stuff especially Italians. Why do you ask? And thank you for letting me know about the travel. My that must be quite boring being at sea for six days unless you have something to do.<br>I know this letter is short so I will send something along with it to make up for it. It's something I bought for my fiance but it doesn't fit her.

From Ciel Phantomhive.

August 19th, 1886

Dear Ciel,  
>Oh I love the gift thank you so very much. I don't have many ball gowns but this one is amazing. I don't know how I could ever thank you. My cousins keep teasing me about it saying how it's from my lover.<br>I keep insisting we are just frinds but they won't stop teasing. And I'm very glad you like tea becasue I want you to try this one I have sent you. It's very relaxing and it helps you to sleep at night. I drink a cup before I go to bed everynight and I always feel fresh and well rested in the mornings. Also about your fiance, how is she? Elizabeth was it? I remember her from our childhood days. She's a very kind girl. I'm happy for you. Hope to hear from you soon.

From Evelyn Hollington.

September 18th, 1886

Dear Evelyn,  
>Please forgive me for being gone for so long. I've had more than enough trouble to put up with in my life and I had no time to sit down and even think about writing back to you.<br>I hope you aren't angry with me. I don't want you to hate me at all. Writing letters to you is the only bit of joy I get in my life. I've sent you a little something to make up for it. Please don't think im trying to make things better with materials. I would never do that to you. I just feel you deserve it. Please respond soon.

From Ciel Phantomhive.

September 23rd, 1886

Dear Ciel,  
>I was beginning to worry about you Ciel. I thought maybe you didn't wan't to talk to me anymore. I completely understand the reason for your prolonged absence in responce. I'm sure running a company and being the head of the family at twelve years old can be quite a handful. I do wish you the best in your troubled times. I could never hate you Ciel. I'm glad you feel that way about writing to me. I feel the same way too. I enjoy writing to you. It gives me something to lookforward to as I wait for you letters to arrive. In my last letter I asked about Elizabeth and I wanted to know how you liked the tea I sent you. Oh Ciel, I don't feel special enough to recieve these gifts from you. You should be giving them to your finace, not me. However did you manage to get your hands on a pink diamond? I do absolutley love them but they are so expensive and hard to find.<p>

From Evelyn Hollington.

September 30th, 1886

Dear Evelyn,  
>I hope I didn't worry you too much. I would never grow tired of writing to you. Anyways about Elizabeth. She can be quite a handful and the casue of most of my headaches. I do love her still but it's not the love like a husband and wife. It's more like brother and sister love. We are cousins after all and I just can't bring myself to love her anymore than that. She deserves to be with someone who will love her the way she want's. I feel bad because I know that she loves me with all her heart and soul. I have discovered she can become quite jealous when she feels her position as my finace is treatened. Many of my business associates have daughters younger or a little older than I and I often talk or invite them for a game of chess after my meetings. Whenever Elizabeth is around or hears about it, she goes on about how there is no other woman out there for me but her. It's very amusing but also extreamly annoying. I'm sure if she ever found out about us talking like this and exchanging gifts she would be furious. So I'm trying to keep this as secret as possible. I decided to hide all your letters in a small treasure like box with a lock so no one can find them. The only one who knows of this is my butler but he doesn't even know the contents of the letters we send each other. About the tea you had sent me, do you think it's possible you can send some more. I have run out.<br>I have to agree that that stuff works well. I can fall asleep with ease and wake up in a good mood, however the daily events seem to kill it completely. And please do not feel like you aren't special. You are very special to me. You're one, or probably my only, best friend. I send you things becasue I wan't you to have them. You do deserve them. That pink diamond ring was not easy to come by. I actually happened to come across it by chance and bought it immediatley. Elizabeth doesn't very much care for diamods only colorful gem stones, which I find strange and rediculous. So I decided it would be a nice gift for not writing to you for so long. Waiting till next time.

From Ciel Phantomhive.

Septamber 10th, 1886

Dear Ciel,  
>What an interesting view you have on your fiance. I wonder how thats going to work out in the long run for you. You should be nice to her though. After all she is giving you her heart to care for.<br>At least you have someone who loves you. I have to admit I do feel a bit lonely in terms of relationships. It would be nice to have someone to love and to love me. But never mind that. Does she really get that jealous?  
>I can't picture such a sweet girl acting that way. I think it's cute that your trying to hide us from everyone else. The thought of this being our litle secret make me feel happy. I'm suprised that you finished that tea I sent you.<br>Do you really like it? I'm glad. I'll be sure to send you some when I get more from the market the next time I go. Also I have a suprise for you, but you wont be recieving it till next week at the latest. It's something I have been planing for a few weeks. I ask that you do not reply to this letter. I will be notifying you very soon why but I can't now. But please understand. Thany you very much again for the ring. I wear it everyday now. Untill we speak again.

Love Evelyn Hollington

* * *

><p>So this is going to be a one-shot for now. I do have a plot line idea for this but I want to know what you guys think of it first. Does anyone want to know the story between these two? Should I write a multi chap for this letter one shot?<br>And PLEASE PLAEASE excuse any grammar mistakes. I just got my computer back from getting serviced and I don't have Microsoft Word anymore do I have to re install it soon.  
>This is all done on Note Pad :

~Masaki~


	2. Waiting and Arriving

Chapter 2: Waiting and Arriving

...I ask that you do not reply to this letter. I will be notifying you very soon why but I can't now. But please understand. Thank you very much again for the ring. I wear it every day now. Until we speak again,

...Love Evelyn Hollington.

* * *

><p>It's almost the end of the week and Ciel had yet to receive a letter from Evelyn. He didn't write her back like she told him to. It's was actually okay though, Elizabeth had started to suspect something.<p>

It just so happened that Maylene had let it slip that Ciel had been writing to a 'pen-pal' in America. Elizabeth had imediatley suspected an affair. How that clumsy maid caught word of her Young Master's writing to America, Ciel didn't know. Maybe she had overheard Sebastian and him speaking about it in the study.

So now that the letters stopped coming, Elizabeth began to calm down about the whole situation. Ciel had to explain that it was just a business associate and they were exchanging letters concerning the expansion of the Funtom company in America. She seemed to uby it, for now. Ciel however was very anxious to know what Evelyn's surprise would be. She did say it would be here by the end of the week and it was already Friday. It usually took 6 days for the letters to go back and forth and the last letter was sent on the last Sunday so whatever was coming should be here by tomorrow.

Ciel sat on his bay window in his room. His shoes were off on the floor and his blue-grey jacket was trown on the bed. He only wore his grey shorts, white short sleeve shirt, grey vest matching his shorts, and black knee high socks. On his lap was a stack of Evelyn's letters. The box he kept them in lay sideways on the floor with the key inside. The small dabs of perfume from Evelyn's letters were still lightly present though fading. Ciel loved the sent. It was Cherry Blossoms, Peach, and Jasmine.

It was her sent. Evelyn.

The setting sun cast a warm glow over the large room and the young boy was stretched aross the seat of the window leaning on the plush pillows. Ciel was slowly falling asleep, the last letter Evelyn had sent was held firm in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Would you care for more tea miss?" A tall waiter kindly asked the young 12 year old.<p>

"Oh yes please, thank you." Sky blue eyes watched as the man refilled the empty tea cup. The waiter bowed and went to carry on his work. Evelyn sat in her cushioned chair and watched the beautiful waters ahead of her and the passing clouds above her. The sun was almost low in the sky and everything looked orange and pinkish with a hint of light blue. The weather was a bit chilly so she pulled her red shall around her tighter.

Evelyn looked down as the setting sun made her ring glint and reflect the light, making it look lighter in it's pink color. Gently, she pulled the ring up to her lips and lightly kissed it. She was suprised her aunt let her travel all the way back to England by herself. Evelyn always spoke of going back to visit people she missed and a certain young Phantomhive boy. Her aunt was always so carefree and always gave Evelyn and her daughters freedom. But she cared for each of them. Being a single mother wasn't easy but they were greatful for the family inheritance since all the money and assets that belonged to Evelyn's now deceased uncle went to his wife and three daughters, now including her.

So now here she was, 5 days into her voyage and one more day to go. When she got there it would be Saturday.

Just like she promised, Ciel would be getting his surprise real soon.

* * *

><p>Two knocks were heard at Ciel's bedroom door, but there was no answer. Another two knocks and still silence.<p>

"Young Master, are you here?" The door opened to reveal, not the butler in black, but the red headed maid. Maylene looked around the now dark room and noticed her Master asleep on the bay window, the moonlight cast over him. The clumsy maid placed her candle down on the nightstand table and walked over to the sleeping child. Gently, she removed the letter in the boy's hand and set it aside with all the others. She was curious to know what they said after finding out about where they were going but knew it wasn't her place to snoop in her Master's things.

Maylene carefully lifted Ciel into her arms the way a mother would, and walked slowly over to the bed. Sebastian had told her to get the Young Master down for dinner, but she didn't want to wake him. He needed his rest after always going on missions. He was still a child after all. Retrieving Ciel's night shirt, Maylene quickly undressed and dressed him again. Once that was done, she folded the clothes to be taken down to the laundry. Pulling back to covers, she moved Ciel under them and pulled them over and up to his shoulders. She turned to blow out the candles and collected the clothing. Maylene was happy she could do something right for her Master instead of causing trouble. She quickley and quietly left the room, forgetting about the letters that were left out in the open.

* * *

><p>The next morning had come and the sun had just risen over for the new day. Ciel was still asleep under warm blankets and faintly wondered how he got here. He remembered falling asleep with the girl with long black hair and blue eyes in his mind. He remembered the drem he had. A happy one too. About his past with Evelyn as a child.<p>

Looking around, he noticed the sun had just begun to rise. It was maybe a good two hours before he had to wake, but he fell asleep early yesterday and he felt so refreshed. He sat there for a while just taking in the new day. He didn't have much to take care of today so he had a lot of free time. He had a feeling it would be a good day. One he hadn't had in a long time. But he also felt something would ruin it as well. Looking to the window, Ciel's eyes widened as he spotted his letters out in the open where anyone could have seen.

'What if Sebastian saw?' Ciel thought in panic.

Jumping right out of the bed and almost falling to the floor, Ciel ran over to the window and quickly gathered all the letters and placed them back in the box on the floor and locked it up. He got up and placed it under his bed for now.

"Young Master is everything alright?" It was Sebastian standing in his doorway. Ciel stood up and looked the demon in the eye.

"Sebastian, did you read any of my letters last night?" Ciel said in a serious tone.

"No, not at all My Lord. I wasn't even in your room last night. Don't forget I do not lie." Sebastian walked further into the room to his Master.

"If you weren't here then how did I get into bed?" Ciel asked again.

"I had asked Maylene to retrieve you for dinner because I was tending to a few slight dinner malfunctions due to Bard's incompetence and I was told you had fallen asleep. So I assume it was Maylene who saw you to bed last night." Sebastian explained as he began preparing his Master for the day even if it was early. "However I don't think she would think read your letters in fear she would be caught and punished." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was still a bit skeptical about it but let it go. He had other things to worry about.

"Well, what do I have to take care of today. I'd rather get things done early at this point." Ciel said as Sebastian dressed him.

"Well first I shall prepare breakfast since you are up so early but in the mean time there are some things that require your signature and attention in your study." Sebastian finished slipping on Ciel's boots and stood up.

Ciel stood and Sebastian tied Ciel's eye patch around his eye and handed Ciel his rings. Once he was ready, Ciel made his way out of the room and to his study where he's take care of his paper work and wait for breakfast to be served.

* * *

><p>The ocean breeze was calming as Evelyn stood out on the deck of the ship and looked toward the land of England where they would be docking in a few minutes. She had her shoulder bag beside her and her medium sized suitcase at her feet. She would have to find a way to get to London from here and a place to stay after she got there. She planned to make it to the Phantomhive manor by noon. It was only seven, so she had five hours to make it there. She estimated that it would take at least two hours to get from South East England to London if she took two rides. Then maybe about and hour to get from there to the outter edge where the manor was located if her memory serves her correctly. The only problem was how far she would be able to go without any problems. From here to London wasn't exactly the nicest place where you can meet people. But this was the only ship she could get that wasn't already full it just had to be the one going to the shady side of the country.<p>

After the boat had docked, Evelyn made her was as fast as she could off the boat and out in to busy streets of the trade port. She kept her bags close to her and thanked God she didn't decide to bring a bigger bag or else it would have slowed her down. She made sure to wear a dark grey cloak over her dress so any muggers or thieves wouldn't notice how fine her clothing were and decide to go after her. She decided it was best to pull her hood up as well. Young girls walking the streets alone were not pitied on, but preyed on by disgusting men and kidnappers.

Evelyn had made it far into the city called Dover. She quickly located a transportation stable and made quick work to get a ride.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like a ride to Margate if you travel that far." Evelyn asked but didn't pull down her hood, hiding her identity.

"And what may I ask is a kid like you going to do in Margate." The carriage driver asked in a rude tone. He didn't seem to take her seriously. Evelyn couldn't be turned away.

"My business is none of your's. Listen I'd like a ride. If you want me to pay you now I will, but only half until we get there and then the other half when we reach. If you don't believe me then look," She opened a small pouch and showed the money. "Now do we have a deal?" Evelyn was getting irritated. After what he had seen, the man couldn't refuse a good pay.

"Fine then get in and you can pay me when we arrive." The man began to prepare the horses and the travel cart.

"Thank you sir." Evelyn said as she got onto the cart and set her bags down.

"If you don't mind me asking, you are very young I can tell, should you be traveling on your own?" The man asked as he mounted the horse and they began to move.

"I'm visiting someone important. Someone I have not seen for a long while." After that, the man didn't say anything else for the whole ride.  
>From Dover to Margate was only a half hour ride. Just as promised, Evelyn paid the man the fair for the trip.<p>

"I hope you do get to where you're going. And watch out there are people who will take advantage of a child wandering alone." The man said as he began to leave back to his town. Evelyn was surprised at the man's kind words.

"Thank you sir, I will." She called out.

The town of Margate was known for it's lack of interest and residents. At night it became rowdy by the men who were in the bars and out in the streets. Evelyn was looking for the next transportation shop.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I might find the carriage stable to take one to London?" Evelyn had decided to ask a woman selling fruits in a nearby stand. She was an elderly woman.

"Sorry deary, but the only transportation you will get from here to London in by train. There used to be a public carriage that would take you from here to Canturberry and London, but that went out of business long ago and now you can only get a ride from here to London by train." The old woman kindly explained.

"Thank you madam. Here I'd like to buy some apples." Evelyn decided in exchange for the information, she would buy something. There weren't many people out and she was sure this woman wouldn't make any sales anytime soon. That and she was getting hungry.

"Why thank you deary. You know we don't get many travelers come by here often. What brings you to little Margate?" The woman asked.

"Well you see I'm going to London to see an old friend of mine I havn't seen in a while. I came all the way from America." Evelyn collected her apples and paid the woman.

"Be careful now deary and travel safely." The elderly woman smiled and waved.

"I will and thank you." Evelyn made haste to the train station on the other side of the town. Once there she read the clock and it was only ten minutes to eight.

Quickly buying a ticket and showing her travel papers, Evelyn sat down on a bench out side near the tracks and waited for the train to come. She waited for a good twenty minutes when she saw two figures standing down further on the platform. It was a man and a woman. They looked so happy together as they seemed to be also waiting for the train. Evelyn only hoped she could find love like that someday.  
>However the happy moment was very much short lived because coming out of the station and onto the platform were two muscular men who didn't look like they were waiting for the train.<p>

They looked disgusting in Evelyn's eyes but to her horror, they were making there way to the young couple who were oblivious to the two men coming their way. Evelyn so badly wanted to say something but couldn't find herself to call out she wanted to stop them but then again she wanted to stay out in fear that she might not make it to her destination. So all she did was watch. She watched one man grab the young man and throw him to the brick wall. She watched as the other grabbed for the woman and pull out a knife. She watched them take her bag and empty out everything and take her precious belongings and pull the jewelry off her. She saw the first man go through the young mans pockets and knock him unconscious and empty their suitcases and throw everything everywhere. After taking everything but their clothing, the men turned and walked back in the direction they came, but not before noticing Evelyn. She quickly turned to face forward but her hood came off as her head turned fast. She cursed in her mind but she could only sit in fear.

'Damn! What am I supposed to do now?' Evelyn thought. She didn't notice the woman on the other side run back into the station.

"Hey girly, whats little kid doing here alone? You lost? Why don't you come with us and we'll take you where you need to go." One of the men came to stand in front of her and spoke in a fake sugar coated voice but she showed no fear or any emotion.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for the train. There is somewhere I need to go." Evelyn prayed they would just disappear.

"Now it ain't safe fo' a little girly ta' be out here all by her self." The other placed his big hand on her small shoulder and gave a hard squeeze as a silent command that she would do as they said.

"I said no! Listen, there is somewhere I need to be. It took me a whole week just to get here and I'm not about to let all that work go to waste. Now if you please, leave me." Evelyn couldn't believe what she had just said. But it's like her voice spoke for herself. She may have been a kind and sweet person, but she wouldn't let anyone get in her way and if she needed to use force well then so be it.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to girly. We could kill you if we wanted and there ain't nutin' you could do about it!" Next thing she knew, there was a knife at her throat. Evelyn had shut her eyes tight. But it was gone as soon as it came.

When she opened one eye and then the other, she saw both men on the ground and being held down by two officers. Evelyn looked over to other side of the platform to see another two officers helping the young couple. Their belongings were returned and just in time as the train came down the tracks. Evelyn got up off her seat and walked toward the woman who had gone for help.

"Excuse me miss. Thank you for calling for help. I'm sure my life would have been taken today. I assume this is your husband and I do hope he is alright." The 12 year old gave a small smile.

"Oh thank you. I saw them going toward you and I had to do something. I'm just glad that I got here with the authorities on time. You're okay?" The young woman asked.

"Yes I am. Well thank you again. I must be going." Evelyn pulled her hood back up once more, gathered her bags, and boarded the train.

Once she found a nice seat by the window, she became lost in her thoughts. By now it was already eight thirty and she had about three and a half hour to get to London. It would be a two hour ride to the London Victoria Station. It would be faster by train then by carriage anyways so she was glad. It might have taken her longer. The whole trip there, Evelyn was thinking about the expression Ciel would have once she arrived. She could only remember what he looked like from when they were children. She wondered if he was still the same sweet boy.

'Would he even enjoy my presence? Did I make a mistake coming back? Maybe I'm going too far. All I wanted to do was see him again.' She thought.

'...But he did say...he wanted to see me again too.' She smiled a little.

His letters were all she had to believe. What if he was only lying to make her happy? No! He wouldn't do that. She had to trust him. It would be okay.

* * *

><p>By now it was almost nine. This time of the day Ciel would usually be eating his breakfast, but instead he was reading a novel, And Then There Were None, by Agatha Christie. He enjoyed the mystery books and always had Sebastian buy them when he went to shop for food. His morning work was done and he had nothing to do for three hours.<p>

"Young Master. I have just recieved word that Lady Elizabeth will be paying us a visit soon." Sebastian announced as he made his way into the room with some sandwiches and some tea, Jasmine.

"You have got to be joking. She was here just two days ago." Ciel sighed and marked his page as he lifted his tea cup to his lips and enjoyed the taste.

"Well would you rather another one of her surprise visits?" Sebastian smirked.

"I suppose not. Now I can at least be prepared for her arrival." Ciel sighed again and bit into his sandwich.

Sebastian bowed and went to clean the library. Ciel sat and ate his sandwich in peace. However his mind was far from Earth. It was Saturday. Was she lying? Was she just playing him? Maybe she wanted nothing to do with him. She did have a new life in America.

'...but...she did say she wished she could see me again. Maybe something happened. I'm sure it's nothing.' Ciel thought.

As he finished his tea and sandwiches, he decided on a stroll in the gardens. He'd like to see how his white roses were doing...if they were even still alive.  
>Ciel made his way down the hall and down the grand staircase, through the back door behind the staircase into the storage room, and out to the patio. Only Ciel had known about that room from his childhood days but Sebastian soon knew every room in the house, even the secret passage ways.<p>

No one seemed to be out here. He wasn't surprised it was quite cold out. Walking down the steps and over the bridge, Ciel began to admire the organized and well cut plants and many flowers of his vast garden. There were Roses of all kinds, Hydrangeas, Tulips, Jasmines, Daffodils, Lilys, Carnations, Orchids, Forget-Me-Nots, Apple Blossoms, Peach Blossoms, Vilots, Mayflowers, Magnolias, Lilacs, Iris, as well as apple trees, pear trees, orange trees, even grape vines along the outter walls. The Phantomhive garden was a thing to see. It was known for its beauty and health since before Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were even married.

"I wonder if she would like it too..." Ciel said aloud as he stopped in front of a pink rose bush.

"Who would like it?" Came a high pitched voice from behinde Ciel.

"Wa-oh, Lizzy it's you. I heard you were coming. What brings you back here already." Ciel asked masking his annoyance at her presence.

"Oh Ciel I just wanted to see you is all! You amazingly cute boy!" Elizabeth clung to Ciel's arm in her vice like grip.

"Elizabeth please let go." Ciel said as he tried to pull his arm from here.

"Come on let's go back inside it's too cold out here." Elizabeth began to tug him.

"No Elizabeth, you can go back in. I want to stay out some more." Ciel pulled hard enough and managed to get his arm back.

"But...but Ciel. I wanted to spend time with you." Elizabeth was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Elizabeth you were here but two days ago. Hasn't that been enough time? Don't you understand that I need some time to myself as well." Ciel turned to her with a serious and annoyed expression.

"Pleeeeeease Ciel? Please please pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!" Lizzy just wouldn't take no for an answer. She would have what she wanted.

Lately, Ciel noticed her become more demanding of his attention ever since she found out about the letters.

"Fine Elizabeth...what do you want to do?" Ciel had given in. The faster he complied with her wishes, the faster she would leave and maybe the faster his surprise would get here...if it ever came.

"I want you to teach me how to play chess!" Lizzy clung to him once again and began to pull him with all her strength in to the house. Ciel gave an inward sigh. He only hoped this was the worst part of the day and the good would come soon.

* * *

><p>Evelyn soon became board and had fallen asleep against the window. Her long hair covering half her face and her blunt cut bangs that were right above her eyes were slightly swept to the side. When the Conductor had come to collect the tickets, he had come to Evelyn's seat but didn't really want to wake the child. He noticed the train ticket showing out of her cloak pocket and slipped it out, punched a hole in it, and slipped it back in, carrying on with the rest of the cart. Two hours and about fifteen minutes had gone by smoothly untill the train had come to a stop as London Victoria station.<p>

Evelyn had awoken ten minutes before the train came to a stop and made sure her bags were still there. Once the train came to a complete stop, she fixed her hair and pulled her cloak back over her head. No one really payed much attention to her, probably too busy to care about a young child roaming the busy streets of London. Once onto the platform, she noticed how much bigger it was. She missed it in London. Now she was back. Exiting the station, she looked up at the big clock that read ten thirty. She had an hour and a half now. It would take about an hour to reach the mansion. The only thing was finding a ride. She knew people were much kinder here. It was just finding the right people. After walking around for about ten minutes, Evelyn was about to give up and just walk there. She knew the way anyways.

After crossing a busy street, she noticed a certian store.

Funtom Toys.

She couldn't help but stop and go inside. She thought it was safe to remove her cloak and packed it into her shoulder bag. Walking up and down the aisle of the large store, she smiled as she saw children beg parents to buy them everything they saw, children running up and down playing games and trying out toys.

"Oh Ciel. You've always managed to bring a smile to others faces. You'll always be amazing to me." Evelyn said out to herself as she admired the Bitter Rabbit and laughed joyously.

"Excuse me my Lady, but I couldn't help but over hear you speaking of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Do you know his personally?" Evelyn was startled as she turned on her heels to face a tall man dressed in all black with reddish-brown eyes. He was smiling at her.

"Oh, yes I do actually. And who might you be?" Evelyn was eyeing him suspiciously. Was he another troublemaker?

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian bowed like he would to his Young Master. Evelyn was surprised and slightly unconvinced.

'What was a butler doing in a toy shop?' She thought.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Evelyn asked in a skeptical voice as she eyed the man up and down. He sure was tall.

"I do not lie my Lady. My Master trusts me and I would never betray him. If you still are not convinced, may I ask a question?" His smile never wavered.

"Go on?" Blue eyes looked expectantly.

"Are you the Young Masters friend from over seas? The one whom he has been writing to?" The butler's head slightly tilted in question. So he wasn't lying.

"You really are the Phantomhive butler? I've heard Ciel tell me he had one." Evelyn became hopeful now. She could get a ride there.

"Yes, I am." "Do you think it would be any trouble to get a ride to the manor. You see I had planned to be there by noon and after walking around for a while not finding any public rides, I was thinking of just walking, not really caring at what time I had gotten there." The 12 year old explained hoping things would work in her favor.

"Of coarse my Lady. However it would be nice to know whom I am bringing home to meet the Young Master."

"My name is Evelyn. Evelyn Hollington." She gave a smile.

"Lady Evelyn, as a Phantomhive butler, it will be an honor serving you." Sebastian placed his hand where his heart would be and bowed before her. Evelyn couldn't help but lightly laugh. "Allow me to take your bags my Lady." Sebastian bent to pick up her bags and lead her out the store and to the carriage.

"So tell me Mr. Michaelis, what were you doing in the Funtom store?" Evelyn asked.

"Every Saturday I make it my job to restock the food supplies and to check up on the sales at Funtom." Sebastian loaded the bags securely onto the carriage top. "Oh I see." Evelyn decided she didn't need to ask anything else after that. Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped her in. Closing it once she was seated, the butler made his way back to the driver seat and proceeded to move into the busy streets.

He was very much curious to see the event's that would follow once they got there. You see, Sebastian didn't exactly mention that the Master's Fiance was there.

* * *

><p>"There do you understand now?" Ciel was explaining the jobs of the Knights and Bishops of the chess board.<p>

"Oh Ciel don't you think it's cute how the Queen and the King are next to each other? And the rest of the pieces are there to protect them!" Ciel was absolutely sure that chess will never be the same again after that statement from his Fiance.

"Elizabeth, there is nothing cute about chess. It is a game of strategy and it requires great concentration." Ciel sighed. It was almost lunch time and Sebastian should be back soon. Hopfully after lunch Lizzy would leave him in peace.

"You are so serious all the time Ciel! You need to smile more! Oh! I know, how about we have a ball tonight? Oh it will be sooo much fun! I'll pick out the cuuuutest outfit for you and we'll dance all night!"

"Elizabeth there really is no reason to shout, I'm right in front of you." Ciel was trying to hear clearly again.

"Hmph, you're no fun Ciel." She seemed let down at first but then chirped up again. "Come on lets go!" Once again Ciel was being dragged behind his fiance to his room.

'Sebastian where the hell are you!' Ciel shouted in his mind.

* * *

><p>As the carriage made it's way down the long path, Evelyn was becoming more nervous yet excited as they approached the manor.<p>

'What am I going to say? Do I look presentable? Maybe I should just tell Sebastian to take me to an Inn until tomorrow.' A million and one thoughts were running rapid through Evelyn's head.

"My lady, we have arrived." Evelyn suddenly jumped at the voice. She didn't even notice when they stopped or when the butler opened the door.

"Oh...yes" She sat there for a moment composing herself. Taking a breath, she stepped out of the carriage with Sebastian's help and stared in awe at the sight in front of her. She remembered it being big when she was small.

She was completely shocked at it's appearance. It looked exactly the same. Every detail was how it should have been. There wasn't a single part of the house that she found different on the outside. She only wondered if it was the same place on the inside.

"Lady Evelyn, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, bags in hand.

"Everything is fine." She said. Her voice was betraying her emotions however. But she kept herself composed. She smiled. She should be happy. "Well, here I go." The butler opened the large doors and Evelyn stepped into the mansion for the first time in three years.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh thank God its done! I spent 9 hours writing this. I wasn't expecting this to be so long. Let me tell you all about the last 9 hours writing this. I researched flowers, destination miles and how long it takes to get from one poin to the other. Thats why I made sure that the time for the whole travel was timed right. I also know that Agatha Christie wasn't born until the 1900's but I just thought the mystery book idea was good for Ciel and Agatha Christie is one of my favorite authors. I don't really feel like this is my best work. I'm quite sad that I don't have Microsoft Word right now so I'm using note pad. I tried to read over the whole thing and check for every little detail and if there is something that isn't right grammar or sentence structure wise I am very, very sorry about it. This stupid program has little to work with and it's ruining my rep. as a good author. NOT COOL! But ayways I hope you all enjoy. Please review!


	3. Meetings and Envy

Chapter 3: Meetings and Envy

"Lady Evelyn, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, bags in hand.

"Everything is fine." She said. Her voice was betraying her emotions however. But she kept herself composed. She should be happy. "Well, here I go." The butler opened the large doors and Evelyn stepped into the mansion for the first time in three years.

* * *

><p>It was cold, not warm.<p>

It was sad, not happy.

It was empty with silence, not full with laughter.

It was...all so different.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood dead center in the middle of the mansions parlor. There was no way this was the same house she had been to when she was a child. It was so void of life. She was afraid find out what Ciel was like now.<p>

"Lady Evelyn, would you like some tea? You can wait in the sitting room and I'll fetch the Young Master. We have made it back a little before lunch so I shall see to the preparations after you meet." Sebastian made a gesture to follow as he escorted her into the sitting room. He placed her bags down by her feet and bowed, then left to the kitchen.

Evelyn sat and observed her surroundings. It was too quiet for her liking. She wondered how a boy could live in this mansion all by himself, with the exception of his servants.

"I'm sure he has some family visits once and a while." She said aloud. After a few more minutes of silence, there was a loud shattering of glass in the parlor. The doors were closed so she could see nothing. Evelyn jumped from her seat and over to the door and pulled it opened.

By the staircase, a young woman dressed in a blue and white maid uniform sat in utter horror at the broken tea set scattered in shards across the floor.

"Ohhhh! Sebastian will be so upset again yes he will!" The red head shrieked.

"Um, excuse me, are you alright?" Evelyn walked calmly over to the distressed maid.

"Whaaa! Oh! Sorry miss you startled me!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. My name is Evelyn Hollington. Who might you be?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, my name is Maylene, Lady Hollington. It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of the Young Masters?" Maylene asked as she stood and fixed her glasses.

"I am. I traveled from America just to get here. I have to admit I was a little nervous." Evelyn smiled shyly.

"Oh I see. Well then Lady Hollingtin, I hope you enjoy your stay!" The red head maid brightened up.

"You can call me Lady Evelyn. Actually, Evelyn is just fine." The black haird girl said.

"Oh but, you're our guest, it wouldn't be right." The maid protested.

"No, no please it's fine. Think of it as a privilege. I don't let many people call me by my name. Only if I think they are worthy of it. I only use that formal name in business or at balls." Evelyn gave a playfull smile and a wink.

"Well if that's what you'd like." Maylene said and bowed.

* * *

><p>"Lizzy this is ridiculous! I am NOT wearing that!" Ciel exclaimed as he was being forced into a vest that was pink and had ruffles outlining the edge.<p>

"But you look soooooo good in pink Ciel!" Lizzy insisted.

"NO!" Ciel made a dash for the dressing room door, but his curly haired fiance tackled him to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere! Not until I dress you all pretty!" Lizzy said in a playful tone.

Ciel only let out a sigh and banged his head on the floor.

~Five minutes later~

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth, are you in here?" Sebastian knocked on the dressing room door where he heard shouts of his Master.

"Sebastian come see don't you think Ciel looks sooo cuuute!" Sebastian had to hold back the grimace from the young girls high pitched voice.

"Why, yes. Of coarse my Lady." Sebastian said just to make her happy.

Ciel was dressed in a pair of white boy shorts and black tights underneath. He wore white boots that came up to his calves with black buttons up the side and a matching white vest with a black long sleeve shirt. Tied around his waist was a black ribbon that went through the belt loops of his shorts and hung off in a loosely tied bow at his left hip. Black gloves covered his hands and his rigs were placed over his gloved fingers.  
>Sebastian was pretty sure he'd catch the eye of many young girls and make older woman fuss over how cute he was.<p>

"Shut up Sebastian." Ciel mummbled as he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Yes my Lord, however, lunch is being served and you have an unexpected guest. I think you would want to meet them. They have traveled from over seas just to get here on time to have lunch with you." Sebastian smiled as he saw Elizabeth's shocked face and Ciel's confused one.

"I have a guest?" Ciel asked.

"Yes my Lord, and they have come to have lunch with you." Sebastian then turned to exit the room and down to the dinning room to set up.

"But Ciel, we were supposed to spend time together today." Lizzy said and pouted.

"Like I said Elizabeth, I'm a busy person and I don't always plan my work either." Ciel sighed. Maybe Lizzy would feel she wasn't needed at the moment and decide to go home. If he was to deal with any business today, she would be a distraction to him. "Come let us go and meet this guest." Ciel moved from his position on a stool and walked out of he dressing room connected to his room, and out into the hall way.

Elizabeth followed close behind. She too wondered who this guest was and was a little upset that they had to come during her and Ciel's together time. They walked in silence and Elizabeth knew Ciel was thinking. She was at least happy she could pick out a proper and cute outfit for him. He didn't seem to mind, at least he didn't say anything. Once they reached the grand staircase, Elizabeth noticed Maylene cleaning up a few broken teacups. She also notices another figure standing next to her making conversation. Elizabeth couldn't see the persons face since their back was turned, but she already felt jealous.

It was a girl.

The unknown girl wore a light yellow dress down to her knees with gold colored ribbons and clear lace along the edge. Her shoes were the same color of her dress and had ribbons on her ankles. Elizabeth hated to admit it but this girl...looked cuter than she did.

'A girl? What would a girl be doing here for Ciel?' The blonde questioned in her mind and she made a move to hold onto Ciel's arm in a possessive way. He didn't seem to really care or shrug her off.

When they were halfway down the stairs, she felt Ciel come to a fast stop.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

At that moment, the unknown girl turned at the sound of voices behind her.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was making fast friends with Maylene and telling her all about her life in America. She was oblivious to the two people coming down the stairs behind her.<p>

"Ciel what's wrong?" A high and worried voice came from the stairs.

'Ciel.' Evelyn turned fast, her hair bouncing and swaying around her. That one name made all other thoughts leave her mind.

Sky blue met cerulean blue. For a minute no one moved.

"E-Evelyn?" It was Ciel that spoke. He was questioning if this was real.

The girl who had sent him a letter from America a week ago, was now standing only feet away from him. Even though no one noticed, there was a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"Ciel, it's nice to finally see you again." Evelyn was so happy at this moment. She couldn't believe she was standing right here with her childhood friend.

"It's nice...to see you too." Ciel was still trying to register this. Then something came to mind. "Wait, is this what you were talking about in your letter?" Ciel asked.

"Letter?" This time it was Elizabeth but her voice went unheard.

"Yes it was. Are you surprised?" Evelyn asked with her playful smirk. She wasn't oblivious to the look Elizabeth was giving her. Evelyn could feel the glare being drilled into her skull by the blonde.

"Very much surprised. I was expecting something to come today. I wasn't expecting it you be you in person." Ciel pulled his arm from Elizabeth's slack hold and walked quickly down the rest of the stairs.

Evelyn found herself meeting him halfway up and before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Surprisingly, he hugged her back with no hesitation. By this point Elizabeth was just flat out angry. She had hoped to never see this girl ever again. She may have been sweet and kind hatred but there is a dark side to everyone. Elizabeth's was hard to bring out but when it came to other woman, she wouldn't stand for it. Especially if it involved _HER_ Ciel. By now, Maylene had finished cleaning and left to do laundry.

The two childhood friends parted but Evelyn had her hands on his shoulders while Ciel's were on her waist. She liked the fine clothing he wore. The style suited him very much.

"Oh it's so good to see you again in person. You have grown." Evelyn admired his perfect face. She didn't want to ask about his eye right in the open so she would wait till later.

"So have you." Ciel seemed to have a peaceful look on his face.

"Hello Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again. I assume you are doing well?" Evelyn asked in true kindness. She never wanted to be on bad terms with the blonde but it didn't seem the curly haired girl wanted to be friends with her.

"I'm just fine, thank you." Her answer was stright forward. No smile.

"Well that's good. I do hope I'm not intruding on you both. I honestly had no idea you were here." Evelyn explained.

"Actually-" Elizabeth went to say.

"No, not at all. Let us go have some lunch. Come Elizabeth." Ciel interrupted and took Evelyn's arm while gesturing for his fiance to follow.

Once they were all settled into the dinning hall, Sebastian had served the well prepared food and poured the Earl Grey tea. Elizabeth didn't like Earl Grey that much so she opted for Darjeeling. Evelyn was on Ciel's right and Elizabeth on his left with him at the head. Sebastian stood by silently watching. Lunch pretty much passed by in silence. Anyone could see that Elizabeth wasn't happy. Ciel knew why but she would have to get over it.

"So Evelyn, how was your trip here? I'm sure you must be exhausted." Ciel attempted to break the silence.

"Oh, it was very interesting. It was also very tiring too." Evelyn said taking a sip of tea. "By the way I have to say this food is amazing. Sebastian did you prepare all of this?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the complement my Lady." Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Well then after lunch you finish should rest up and then we can talk about everything later. We have much to catch up on." The blue eyed boy finished and continued eating.

"What do you mean later? She's not staying is she?" Elizabeth hoped not.

"Of coarse she is Lizzy. She is my guest so she has a right to stay for the remainder of her visit."

"NO! Absolutely not! There should be no other woman staying here besides me! I cannot allow this!" The blonde haired girl slammed her hands down onto the table causing Evelyn to jump and her tea cup to fall over and soon the expensive tea soaked the table cloth.

"Elizabeth! Stop this nonsense. You have no say in who I let stay in my home. You have no power here regardless if you are my fiance or not! Now if you are going to continue this behavior then perhaps you should leave, now." Ciel didn't move from his chair and kept his eyes closed but Evelyn could clearly see the irritation on his face.

"But...but...C-Ciel..." Elizabeth was near tears by now.

Ciel finally stood from his chair and took Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her out into the parlor. Evelyn sat still in her chair not knowing what to do. She decided she was going to try and talk Ciel into letting her stay somewhere else so he wouldn't have to fight with Elizabeth. Before she managed to open the door, she heard Ciel shout.

"I don't have time for this Elizabeth. You can't become jealous of every woman I meet!" Ciel's voice was full of anger.

"But Ciel, how can you let her stay here and not let me stay?" Evelyn could tell Elizabeth was crying just by her voice.

"You have a home Elizabeth. Evelyn came here with no where else to stay and I am prepared to give her every bit of the Phantomhive hospitality we can offer. Now leave. I don't want you here if you are going to act like a child." Ciel's final words echoed through the parlor as he closed the doors of the mansion.

Evelyn couldn't believe what Ciel had just done.

'Did he just throw his fiance out?' Evelyn turned from the door with her hand over her mouth.

The door to the dinning room opened once again and Ciel stepped in still looking a bit angry. He noticed Evelyn with her back turned to him.

"Forgive me Evelyn. Elizabeth was out of line. She needs to grow up." Ciel came to stand by the black haired girl and took her hand. "Are you alright?" Ciel asked trying to look her in the eye but her head was down.

"Oh, I'm fine. I suppose I'm just a bit tired and all the events today have worn me out." Evelyn gave a fake smile. Ciel seemed to buy it.

"Sebastian show our guest to her room then come to meet me in the study." Ciel commanded his faithful butler.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian retreated to the sitting room once again to get Evelyn's bags and waited for her by the staircase. He was quite amused by what had just happened. He decided to do nothing and let the children handle it. Humans were so entertaining.

'Ah, I can see a love triangle forming. This is going to be very interesting.' The demon thought.

"You should rest for a bit. We'll talk at dinner." Ciel, for once, smiled and left.

* * *

><p>The walk to Evelyn's room was silent, until she decided to ask a question.<p>

"Sebastian, may I ask you something?" She kept her eyes to the floor and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes what is it my Lady?" The demon kept his pace.

"Ciel, he's so different. I have never seen him so angry in my whole life. Why did he act that way toward Elizabeth?" Evelyn looked up.

"Well you see my Lady. Sometime during the period of you and my Young Master exchanging letters, Lady Elizabeth had suspected her fiance having a romantic relationship with another miss outside of the engagement. Lady Elizabeth might be kindhearted and fragile, but she can become very defensive when she feels some one is threatening her position as the future wife of the Queen's watch dog." Sebastian explained. "However my Master finds her antics irritable and her presence here unneeded. He does love her, not in the way he is expected to, but as how he should love her, as a cousin. Her love for him runs deep that she would do anything to make him happy again, but the Master refuses to be changed. Lady Elizabeth can't begin to understand the Master's pain." By the time he finished, they were already at her room doors.

"I know how he feels. Him and I have been through the same kind of pain. I feel like thats one thing that connects us to each other, our pain and want for revenge." Evelyn's tone became dark and her hands were balled into fists.

"If you don't mind me asking, how so?" The demon turned to her. It was silent for a moment.

"A while back, my parents and baby sister were killed in a shooting. Two men were trying to hunt someone down. Turn's out none of the three were even good guys. It was just unfortunate that my family had to be there at the wrong time. This happened a year after Ciel went missing. It was on my birthday. Our birthday." Evelyn told her story but her voice showed no sadness, only hatred. Her eyes were narrowed to the floor. Sebastian admired this girl for her strength.

"Well, it seems you are someone special to him. Maybe you will be the one to help him smile again." Sebastian smiled and turned to open the doors.

Evelyn was amazed at the room. It was a mix of lavender, white and royal dark purple. It was bigger than her room back in America and she lived in a mansion. The curtains were dark purple with a white see through lace cover over it. The carpet was pristine white and the bed was a canopy with lavender sheets covers and the canopy was the same dark purple as the curtains. Gold trimmings and accents covered the room and the walls were white with paintings of beautiful landscapes and such.

"Oh wow. This room is amazing." Evelyn looked about the room in amazement. Sebastian placed her bags down by her bed.

"Only the best for our guest." Sebastian wore his trademark smirk and bowed.

"Thank you. I think I'll rest a bit and then freshen up before dinner." Evelyn turned toward the butler and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Very well Lady Evelyn. I shall come for you when dinner is ready. Excuse me." Sebastian bowed and walked toward the room door, closed it, and walked toward his Master's study.

Evelyn stood in the same spot for a minute. She was exhausted from everything that happened. However, she only felt this was the beginning. Walking to her bed, she threw herself onto the soft sheets, not bothering to change. She kicked off her shoes and curled up onto the comforter, slowly getting lost in her thoughts about her time here with Ciel, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: This was all sick little me could muster up for the day. Sorry if it's short. I wanted it to be as long as my last chapter but i'm afraid my brain juices have been dried up for now. I probably edited this more than 10 times today. My eyes hurt and I think I'm actually going to bed early tonight. Unfortunately I'll be going to school tomorrow so I hope I don't fall asleep or pass out. Anyways review! It would make me feel a lot better ^^


	4. Dinner and Red Roses

Chapter 4: Dinner and Red Roses

Evelyn stood in the same spot for a minute. She was exhausted from everything that happened. However, she only felt this was the beginning. Walking to her bed, she threw herself onto the soft sheets, not bothering to change. She kicked off her shoes and curled up onto the comforter, slowly getting lost in her thoughts about her time here with Ciel, and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a good two hours before Evelyn had awoken from her much needed rest. She hadn't slept in a bed this comfortable since she had left America. She blinked her blue eyes that were trying to adjust to the dull light coming in from the setting sun outside. She wished he hadn't woken up so soon, for she was having the most wonderful dream.<p>

'Ciel...' Evelyn closed her eyes and thought of her friend who had been lurking in her dreams.

She looked up at the lavender canopy bed covering and just lay there not wanting to get up yet. Her inky black hair was spread around her and her dress was wrinkled and bunched up around her knees. Stretching out and letting out a big yawn, Evelyn sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She slipped on her shoes that she had tossed off the side of the bed and decided to wash up and change into something a bit more comfortable. But before she had managed to move from the bed, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out and the door opened to reveal Sebastian.

"My lady, dinner will be served in a little while. I came to wake you so you may prepare but I see you have awoken already. The young master is in his study if you wish to see him." Sebastian said as he came into the room to light some candles.

"Oh, thank you Sebastian. I was just about to freshen up and change. I suppose i'll see what Ciel is up to when I'm done then." Evelyn said as she walked over to her bags and began to unpack them into the wardrobe.

"Very good my lady. I'll come for you and the master when dinner is done." Sebastian bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Evelyn had picked out a a simple off white dress with white low heeled shoes to match. One chocolate brown colored ribbon was tied at her waist and another was tied just under the chest. The sleeves were short with two chocolate brown ribbons on the ends and there were ruffles on the hem of the dress and at the collar. Once she finished dressing, she went into the bath room to quickly wash her face and brushed out her long silky hair into neater curls. Evelyn, unlike most girls with long hair, found it easy to tame her curly hair even when it was down to her waist. She decided to leave it down for dinner and straightened out her bangs.  
>Once she deemed herself presentable, Evelyn walked out the bathroom and out the bedroom into the large hall way.<p>

"So many rooms in this place. Its been so long since i've been here I dont quite remember where anything is anymore." It was true she had been away from the Phantomhive mansion for so long that it had faded almost completely from her memory.

"Lost are we?" Evelyn jumped slightly from the voice that came from behind her. She turned to find Ciel standing a foot behind her, a light smirk on his face.

"Ciel, you nearly made my heart jump from my chest." Evelyn pouted, which Ciel found rather cute, and layed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Forgive me my lady. I was only coming to check up on you." The smirk never leaving his lips.

"Well I was actually coming to see you, but I couldnt recall where the study was." She spoke, having her heart rate under control now.

"You really don't remember this place do you. I remember you used to know all the good hiding places when we were little and you would always know where to find me for some reason. It's quite amusing to see you so forgetful now." Ciel teased and gave a small laugh at Evelyn's angry pout.

"Oh stop teasing me." The girl turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest. However she found herself being pulled gently by the hand by Ciel. She was a bit shocked at first but then she caught up and began to walk beside him, holding his hand back.

Once they reached his study, Ciel went to sit at his desk, letting go of Evelyn's hand. Said girl stood in the center of the study, before smiling suddenly and walking over to the desk as well. Instead of sitting in the chair across from him like a normal person, she chose to sit on the edge his desk beside him. She remebered when she was little, Vincent Phantomhive used to put her and Ciel up on the desk and he would play with them.

"First you forget everything about this place. Now you go sitting on desks like its the most normal thing in the world. What has America done to you Evelyn." Ciel only glanced her way but continued his work.

"Well it's not like I sit on desks all the time, but I like sitting here for some reason. Sitting here beside you make it less fromal. I'm your freind not your client." Evelyn gave a small laugh.

"Well if that pleases you then I guess I have nothing to say." And then it was quiet between them.

While Ciel was deep in his work once again, Evelyn began to think about the dream she had only a few hours ago. It was when she, Ciel, and Elizabeth were younger. She remembered Elizabeth being a bit more tolerable and friendlier with her at the time. They were children after all so it wasnt in their nature to hold grudges against each other. They were playing among the beautiful summer flowers while Rachel and Madam Red sat on a blanket and watched the children play. Sebastian, the family dog would play fetch with them and did tricks to make them laugh. Those really were the happy days. Unfortunately, they were all forced to to grow up fast, even Elizabeth who was so childish and sweet. As Evelyn continued to reminisce in the past, She faild to hear her name being called several times until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned to find Ciel standing in front of her, a little shorter due to her sitting on the desk.

"Dinner is ready my lady." She turned to see Sebastian standing on the other side of the desk.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." Evelyn lightly blushed at being caught daydreaming.

"Yes we could see that. What were you thinking of that had you off in another world?" Ciel asked as he helped her off the desk.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about. Now, lets have some dinner. I've heard you cooking is quite wonderful Sebatsian." Evelyn smiled lightly at the tall butler.

"Nothing less from a butler of the Phantomhives." Sebastian bowed and waited till Ciel and Evelyn were out the room before her closed the study doors and escorted them down to the dinning room.

Through the lit hall ways and the two flights of stairs, the walk was quiet and Evelyn wanted to say something but didn't quite know what to say. Before she knew it, they had already reached the dinning room.

"Come Evelyn, we will talk about your travels some more over dinner." Ciel said as he lead her over to a chiar on his right. Being the gentlmen he was, he pulled out her chair and once she sat down, pushed her forward. Sebastian had done the same for his master. The butler bowed and left to the kitchen to bring out the main dishes.

"So do tell me how your trip was. I'm sure it wasn't easy to get from America all the way here without any help." Ciel turned to Evelyn and folded his hands in his lap.

"You have no idea Ciel. I was hoping it would be a smooth trip but when you're traveling from the southeast end, well things arent exactly nice down there."

"You came all the way from the southeast end? Are you insane? Do you know how dangerous it is there?" Ciel seemed to be more amazed at her unharmed appearance rather then being angry with her choice of travel plans.

"Well it's not like I wanted to be there. I tried getting a boat closer to the northern or upper east ports but this time of the year is quite busy. Not to mention I never go back on my promises and I had promised myself that I would get here today at noon and I'm quite proud of myself for doing just that. I was quite lucky too. Do you know I was almost killed at the Margate train station?" Evelyn made her explanation sound like an adventure.

"What? Tell me what happened. Goodness you always were quite the wild one. I wouldnt be surprised if you fought them off yourself." Ciel gave an amused chuckle.

"On no Ciel, that would be inappropriate for a young lady." Evelyn joked. "I really thought I was going to be killed. Two large men had come from inside the station and onto the platform where me and this couplre had been waiting. They went for the couple first and completley terrorized the couple and when they were done with the two they had unfortunately noticed me." She seemed to completely capture Ciel's attention. By now though, Sebastian had brought in dinner.

"Tonight's meal is chicken fricassee served with rice and baked potatoe. Also a side dish of steamed vegetables." Sebastian placed a plate in front of both master and guest. After setting down the plates, the butler poured each a glass of water.

"Oh Sebastian this looks wonderful. I'm sure it tastes as good as it looks." Evelyn said as she marvled the well prepared dish set in front of her.

"Why not see for yourself my lady." Sebastian smiled at Evelyn. Evelyn took a spoonful of rice and placed it into her mouth.

"Oh, Sebastian it's truely delicious." The blue eyes girl's face lit up in amazement.

"Why thank you my lady. Now if you will excuse me, but I must go finish the desert." Sebastian bowed and left to the kitchen.

"Do continue." Ciel spoke once Sebastian had left.

"Oh well, what were we saying?" Evelyn asked with a thoughtful expression.

"About the train station." Ciel answered back.

"Oh right, well they were coming for me because I had my hood up the whole time but it managed to fall off and I knew they would end up taking all my things if they found out I was carrying valuable items. When they came up to me they tried to get me to leave with them but I tried to stall them as long as I could. I said something to get one of them angry and the next thing I knew there was a knife at my throat." Evelyn saw Ciel's visible eye widen and she continued. "Just when I thought I was done for, two officers had come and taken the two men away. Turns out the woman who was at the other side of the platform went to get help. I thanked her after the whole ordeal. She saved my life." Evelyn finished her story.

"My, my Evelyn, it seems like you took that right out of a story book." Ciel commented and took bites of his chicken.

"I know. It's so strange that it happened just today and now i'm here eating dinner with you. I'm happy I made it here okay though or else the surprise would have been ruined. You know I was really just going to give up on getting here on time and just hoping to actually get here." Evelyn sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ciel took a sip of his water.

"Well once I got into London I didn't know how I was going to make it here in time but after not being able to find a carriage for a good fifteen minutes or so, I just kind of gave up and was honestly just going to ask for directions and walk here. I probably would have made it here in the late after noon if I had done that." Evelyn explained.

"Wait then how did you get here?" Ciel asked after swallowing what he was chewing.

"Well that's when I met your butler. I came upon the Funtom toy shop and had a look inside. I guess Sebastian heard me say your name and he asked me if I knew you personally. I was a bit hesitant at first when he told me he was the Phantomhive butler and then asked him what he was doing in a toy shop. He said he was checking the inventory and it was his job to keep you updated on the sales." Evelyn said and ate a piece of chicken.

"That is correct. Every Saturday it's Sebatsian's job to complete a few errands for me such a restocking the food supply and other such things." Ciel explained.

"I see. Well he even asked me about the letters we had been writting to each other and I knew he had to be telling the truth." Evelyn took a bite of chicken and rice.

"Oh yes, Sebastian would never lie. I have given him strict orders not to." Ciel began to work at his baked potatoe and so did Evelyn at this point.

"He offered to take me here once I told him of my predicament and well, you know the rest from there." Evelyn sipped her water.

"Well I'm glad your here. Theres so much to talk about and so many things we have to do before you leave." Ciel intoned.

"Don't worry Ciel, we have three months I'm sure thats plenty of time." Evelyn laughed at the bluenettes eagerness.

They continued to make small talk until they both finished dinner and Sebastian had come to take the dishes away and replace it with two slices of strawberry short cake. Evelyn complimented Sebastian again on the delicious pastry and ate it all faster than Ciel ever could, which was surprising seeing as how ciel was the one with the sweet tooth. When they had finished up desert, Ceil planed to go back and finish up his work in his study while Evelyn decided to roam the house a bit and get reacquainted with the place. She thought she needed to if she would be living here for a while. Ciel agreed and promised to see her before bed.

* * *

><p>Soon, Evelyn found herself in the garden, even if it was past sunset. The moon's soft glow gave the garden a calm atmosphere. Evelyn wasn't the least bit afraid of being out in the dark. She knew there was a gated fence along the edge of the estate grounds that separated the forest from the estate. She wondered if the boat house was closed off too. Through her walk, Evelyn compared the differences from the new and old garden but there really wasnt much that changed. Some flowers were relacated she noticed and maybe two or three new types were brought in. What confused her the most was the roses.<br>She remembered the roses being on the left just behind the patch of lily flowers. However all that was there were tulips. Walking deeper toward the back, Evelyn came upon what she was looking for...sort of.

What she found didn't please her at all. She had managed to find the roses all the way toward the back of the garden, but they weren't the beautiful white roses that Rachel Phantomhive loved so much. The same roses the late lady's son had also grown to love. She loved them too. Another thing she and Ciel had in common. For a good twenty minutes, Evelyn stared down the red roses. It wasnt that she disliked them, but white roses fit this garden better. She thought red roses overpowered the beauty of the vibrant garden and even if they were a beautiful color.

"A shame isn't it." Evelyn was a little less startled by the voice behind her. Without turning, Evelyn spoke up.

"Why the change? I thought they were beautiful." She refered to the white roses as Ciel came to stand next to her.

"I't really wasn't my decision. Elizabeth thought white roses were too plain and decided, since she was to live here too someday, that it was in order to have them removed." Evelyn frownd at this. "Not only that but her mother just had to agree as well. I swear they both drive me crazy. After the word was final I tried to get Sebastian to convince her but Sebastian even sided with them." Ciel gave a sigh.

"Oh really? That's too bad. I thought Sebastian was supposed to follow your orders." Evelyn intoned.

"He is but apparently a proper gentlemen never refuses a lady's wishes, so he says." Ciel mumbled lowly.

A minute passed in silence as both stared at the red roses, both lost in their own thoughts. That was until a sneaky idea came across Evelyn's mind.

"Ciel, what if I said I wanted the roses to be planted back. You don't have to get rid of these red roses, but maybe you can plant them at the front of the garden. After all, it would be ruse to refuse a lady's wishes." Evelyn said with a sly grin on her face as she clung to Ciel's arm with both hands. Ciel was quite glad it was dark out so Evelyn couldnt see the light dust of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm sure I can have that arranged. Elizabeth won't be completely mad at me but I'd have to keep them out of her sight." Ciel gave the idea more thought, trying to think of anything else but Evelyn up against his arm.

"I'm sure you'll find a place. The garden is huge anyways." Evelyn turned to look at Ciel.

Said boy felt Evelyn's gaze on him and turned his head to look at her. He noticed how she was a few inches shorter that he was. Unlike Elizabeth who was actually taller than him even without her wearing heels. He also noticed how the moon above them gave her porcelain white skin a light glow. Her blue eyes had a dull shine in them but made them all the more inviting to stare at. Ciel couldn't help himself but want to stare at her more. She was really like the dolls his company made, but she was of coarse real and much, much better than any doll. Ciel would only admit it to himself that she was very pretty and any man would be lucky to have her. However that thought made him unhappy for some reason. He felt that because he knew her better than anyone, no man would be right for her.

A moment passed in silence as crulean blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes. Evelyn's hold on Ciel's arm held firm and the girl found herself moving slightly forward. The same could be said for the blue haird boy. Before things could go any farther, Ciel had suddenly pulled himself back and pulled his arm from his friends grasp.

"Come Evelyn, its getting cold out here. Wouldn't want my guest to catch cold now." With that Ciel began to walk back to the mansion. It was as if his attitude changed in the blink of an eye.

'First I'm your friend, then I'm your guest. Ciel, you've changed so much. You're not the same boy I used to know. What happened to you?' Evelyn stood her ground for a second before quietly following after him. She didn't speak a word and was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Ciel's fast pace. When they entered the house, they bpth went their separate ways without a single glance toward the other.

* * *

><p>When it was time to settle into bed, Evelyn changed into a silk light blue night gown then braided her hair and tied it with a matching silk blue ribbon. Walking over to her bed, she threw herself onto the sheets and closed her eyes. She wanted to go see Ciel, but didn't really know how to approach him at this point. She didn't have anything to say. What happened in the garden, or what would have happened, sent many thoughts through her mind.<p>

'Was I really about to kiss him? Oh Evelyn you're so stupid! He has a fiance for Christ sake. Even if they don't seem to be getting a long that's no excuse! You are not a home wrecker! You would never come between two people no matter the circumstances!' Evelyn threw her face into her pillow and gave a loud sigh. Now she was internally conflicted. What she wanted to know is why she made the move to kiss him anyways.

'I don't like him that way. Were just friends, right? Right! Hopefuly things will be alright tomorrow...hopefuly.' With that Evelyn blew out her bedside candle and attempted to sleep.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>A ways down the hall, Ciel was getting settled into bed himself.<p>

"Is there anything else you require master?" Sebastian asked as he picked up the candelabrum.

"No, you may leave now Sebastian." Ciel replied as he turned to face the window.

"Very well. Goodnight my Lord." With that, the butler blew out the candles and quietly left the room. Ciel lay still in his bed but he couldn't get to sleep. A certian girl was on his mind at the moment preventing him from having a good rest.

'What was I about to do? Was I really about to kiss her? No! That would have been unacceptable and crossing line. She's my guest and my best friend! Elizabeth would have been furious if she found out, then again, she would never have if we...' Ciel was stuck on that thought.

Why would he want to kiss her? The thought that bothered him most though was why he felt it was so right to do it. Evelyn was his friend and that's all that would ever be between them. Shaking these unwanted thoughts from his mind, Ciel settled deeper into his comforter.

'I shouldnt be worrying over stupid things like this. I have no time to be bothered with feelings.' That last thought in mind, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleep.

Sleep would come, but so would thoughts about his 'best friend'.

* * *

><p>An: I'm Alive! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Life has been throwing its many downs at me for the last three months and I've been trying to update as much as I can. I've been promising my frind that I would update for the past two weeks and I've been really set back by personal life within my family. When stuff happens I get kind of down and don't have much of a motivation to write but I was eager to get this posted by tonight, which i'm happy to say I have accomplished. I hope it's a good chapter and I promise i'll try to update real soon! Luv yaz!

~Masaki~


	5. Help Me

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Hello every one, I know some were hoping for an update but sadly this isn't one. I'm posting this because someone who has opened a fanfic account recently has stolen this fic and is making it her own. She basically just copied the text of my story and changed the title and summary. I PMed her and I politely asked her to remove my story or I would have to report her. She said no and she is threatening to report this story and claim it as her own. She is having all her author friends report my story and account and I have no idea why or who this is. Please I ask that you report the story she has posted up. It's this story but he renamed it "To My Love" and her name is MrsBommie. Please report it so it can be taken down before she ends up getting my story taken down. Thank you for your support.


End file.
